Life Is Changing
by AlecAlecander2018
Summary: -This is not a twilight story this is 100% my own i may have gotten some ideas from twilight but its mine.-my life was changing at a fast paste and i dont know how to handle it. moving meeting new people what is next. is death better then the pain im going threw. no there has to be something that can change or stop this pain. but what could it be?who could it be?
1. Background

My name is Alissa and i want to tell you my story. I have went threw so much to get to where i am and the things that i have been threw are not normal to say the lest for a human. I want to begin but before i do you should know i didn't think all this was possible or even real for that matter. But i promise you it is very real and not to be played with.

The following story will change your life. It will change everything you think you know. You will not know what comes next. So here goes nothing this is the beginning of my story.

My name is Alissa Marie Smithson and my life was about to change in more ways then i could even comprehend. Next week i will be moving to Maine. I currently live in Florida. I cant believe i am leaving this warm state. Maine is cold and full of rain and that reminded me of sadness. I didn't know what i would do there but I knew i was gone to be there for a while. I was moving in with my father. His name is Jacob he and my mother had separated when i was a young girl.

Sadly my mother died resonantly. A drunk driver had ran head into my mothers car. I'm here in Florida all alone. Nobody to care for me i mean i'm only 17 so there for someone should be keeping a eye on me. He sent me some money to get a plane ticket to come back to Maine. The last time i had seen my father or even Maine i was probably seven. I didn't know what to expect when i got there or who or what would be waiting for me there besides my father.

I wonder if my best friend growing up was still in Maine. Some part of me missed him and wonder who Justin had become since we were both seven. That would make him 17 just like me. I have not seen or talked to Justin since we were seven. Would he even know who i was? Would he be the same boy i left ten years ago? I guess i would have to wait a week for all these answers.

My stomach making noises pulls me out of my thoughts. I guess in need to eat something i think to myself. I get up and go to the kitchen. This house makes me hurt everywhere i look reminds me of my mother. I miss her so much. Why couldn't i just turn off the pain? Or do i really want to turn it off? I guess none of my emotions were in cheek. I get into the refrigerator and grab me some stuff to make me a sandwich to eat. I knew deep down that i didn't even want to eat. But i guess i got to keep myself alive. After i did have my father to stay alive for. An Justin if he is even still there.


	2. Moving to Maine

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" One weeks later.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" I get up i knew this was the day i was getting on the plane to go back to my past. I sit up in my bed and run my figures threw my hair. I was just ready to get this day done and over with. I know that might sound bad but what was i suppose to do i haven't seen the man since i was seven.. What was i suppose to feel?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" I was done packing my clothes my uncle that lives down here is gone to sell the rest and send me the money. I pick up all my stuff an go down to the taxi that is waiting for me. He gets out and puts my bags in the trunk and i get in. "Where to miss?" he says as he gets back in. "To the air port please" i say an look down at my hands in my lap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" The car ride was silent. I didn't have much to talk to a stranger about nonetheless. When we get there i get out of the car slowly as this would be the last time i would ever be in Florida. the driver gets out my bags for me. I walk to the back of the car and i pull out money to give him. i seen him put his hand up to protest i assume. "This one is on the house " he said with a very soft smile." thanks you sir" i say and felt the edges of my lips pull up. "you better be going or you gone to be late." he said putting my bags in my hand. i nod and begin walking into the airplane not even looking back once./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" Getting threw the airport an onto the plane happened faster then i thought it would. My dad sent me enough money that i would get first class. It was very amazing up here in first class. The light attendant told me that anything i wanted to eat would be paid for anything i wanted to drink would be paid for. it was a two hour flight so i didn't think i would be eating or drinking maybe just sleeping. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" I'm guessing that's exactly what i did because soon the flight attendant was shaking me awake."we will be landing soon miss."she says softly. I nod and rub my eyes. She goes on to make sure everyone else is awake. When we do land i get off the plane and go to get my bags from baggie clam. I go to the doors of the airport and smile. It was a sad smile but a smile nonetheless. I look up and see my father and his truck it was blue kinda like the sky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" he walks up to me"hey alissa" he said wrapping me into a big hug. "hi dad" i say softly hugging him back. i pull away my father and i have never been this close before. Maybe this would be different. At lest that is what i keep telling myself./p 


End file.
